engeefandomcom-20200213-history
Azrael (Earth-Prime)
Aurora Abbott Born on September 2nd 2013. On August 1st, 2022 Engee got a new sidekick, she was a Greek-Persian mixed eight year old girl, her family was murdered and she followed Engee to his hideout. He felt sorry for the girl and he trained her in all the combat/non-combat fighting disciplines he knew. Engee became the girl's new father figure, this girl's name was Aurora Abbott. When Aurora turned 16 she was almost as skilled as Ammon himself. Aurora died on August 1st, 2030, eight years exactly after Ammon saved Aurora, she died because of The Sphinx, which was a month before her seventeenth birthday. Engee conducted a revival ritual which only works once in a lifetime for a person being revived and conducting it, only Engee knew the ritual. Aurora came back to life but she gained all of the powers of Engee plus more, she became an Angel Of Death. She gained all of the powers of the previous Angel Of Death, the original infused with Aurora's body making her stronger in almost every way possible, all of the powers of the original angel of death slowly come to Aurora. Her only weaknesses are demons, celestials, demon weapons, celestial weapons, elder weapons, a stronger mind, other angels, archangels, and elder beings. She occasionally works with Engee and Death after she was 18. When she was 18 she stopped being the sidekick of Engee. Her enemies are usually as strong or even stronger than her. She usually never goes her full force because she knows she can easily kill someone or even erase someone from existence. She goes her normal force as if she was still 17 years old. Extras Aurora is a lesbian. Aurora is always caught up with her appearance, she's not the prettiest girl, most guys would rate her a 7/10, she believe that a big reason that she's a seven is because that her boobs aren't really big, they're a 36B. Aurora is natural brunette. Her hair was dyed Black with red highlights when she turned 16. Aurora operates in Star Mochi, Proto Island. Aurora meets Karissa Mallow in college, they both were the only girls in their astronautical engineering courses. Turns out that they both liked each other but hadn't started dating each other until the last year of college which was August 21st 2034 - May 18th 2035. They were on and off but became stabilized in 2037 when Aurora proposes to Karissa. She marries Karissa Mallow a.k.a. Astara, Lady Of The Night on October 30th, 2038. She was 25 years old and her lover Karissa was 24 years old. Karissa adopted a hyphen in her last name so she came to be Karissa Mallow-Abbott. Aurora loves rock, heavy metal music and screamo music. Aurora hates rap and hip-hop music. Aurora has a softspot in her heart for classical music. Aurora is emo. English isn't her first language, Arabic was. By the time Aurora was seven she knew how to speak, read and write in English, Spanish, Greek, Japanese, Korean, French, German, and Italian in that order. Aurora's IQ is 218, she's almost has the same IQ as Manny (Noctus). Aurora was home schooled by Engee and she moved to Star Mochi, Proto Island when she turned 18 because she wanted to major in Astronautical Engineering. Before becoming the Angel Of Death her armor was all Egyptian mixed with a Greek style, it was all sand color and she used dual daggers with it. As the Angel Of Death her armor consists of a skull over her head (pretend she is death), black sorcery armor, hood and cloak. All of her skin is covered. Her weapons are an angelic double edged demon hunter sword and dual angelic demon hunter daggers. | Intelligence = 6 | Strength = 4 | Speed = 4 | Durability = 7 | Energy Projection = 6 | Fighting Skills = 7 | Powers Before Ritual Enhanced Strength Enhanced Speed Enhanced Stamina After Ritual Sand Manipulation Egyptian Magic and Sorcery After Fusion With Angel Of Death Flight (Wing Maneuverability) ' '''Illusion Manipulation: '''Make an illusion of any sensory perception '''Extrasensory Perception: '''Perceive things by means other than the human senses or personal experience. '''Intangibility: '''She can phase through any physical object '''Possession: '''Posses anybody while having her body disappear so no one can hurt it '''Telekinesis ' '''Teleportation Telepathy Omnifarious: '''She can take on any form she wishes, gaining all powers and properties of that form. 'Quintessence Force: G'enerate pure ethereal energy. She can also project the energy to harm anyone that's not an angel. '''Death Sense: '''Sense when someone is gonna die or if someone is dead '''Dream Manipulation Healing Space-Time Manipulation Salvation: '''Retrieve, save, and restore souls '''Purification: '''Remove all evil from a demon '''Holy Fire Manipulation Weapons 8-17 dual daggers 17-Present angelic double edged demon hunter sword and dual angelic demon hunter daggers. Category:Earth Prime Azrael